One Against Two
by ameggy26
Summary: This squeal to "It's A Hard Life" continues after the trail and follows the ups and downs of John and Karkat's relationship. Not everyone is not consideribly happy with same-sex relationships and others wish that they had their own.
1. Two Months

~John~

Two months, you think to yourself. Two months since you got beaten up by your ex-girlfriend, when she kicked your butt. Two months since Karkat defended you. Two months since you we're shoved into you locker and then rescued again by Karkat. One month, three weeks, 5 days since you invited Karkat over to watch a movie. One month, three weeks, 3 days since Karkat kissed you. One month, 3 weeks since you told Karkat you might like him and he ran out on you, and you got kicked out of his house. One month, two weeks since your dad let Karkat move into the guest room. One month, one week, and three days since you convinced Karkat to send out a restraining order against His step dad. One month since you asked Karkat to date you. Three weeks, and six days since he said yes. Three weeks since your picnic got rained out. Two weeks since the trail date was set. One week since the trail. Six days since Karkat moved back in with his mom. 5 days since you requested you guys go on a real date. And now it's Friday.

* * *

You peer into the classroom just hoping the teacher hasn't spotted your empty seat. To your relief he is facing the board so you might be able to sneak in. Slowly you creep in. Half way there you trip over Vriska's out stretch foot.

"Walk much?" She smirked. You smiled, then shrugged sitting down in your seat behind her.

"Mr. Egbert." You look to he front of he room seeing Mr. Adams, your algebra 2 teacher, lounging in the chair at his desk, " You have been late every day this week. I request your company today after school for detention." You look at him wide eyes.

You managed a nod as you flip through your notebook looking for a clean page. You jotted down the notes on the board, wondering how you could possibly go on your date today, after school. You'd hate to disappoint Karkat. It's been weeks since you actually went out instead of hanging out at one of your's houses. You just couldn't cancel on him.

"Hey derp." your thoughts were lost by Vriska's surprisingly loud whispering.

"Yes Vriska?" you glanced up at her.

"See you later." she gave you a weird smirk turning back to the front of the classroom.

What was that crazy girl lately. Just seems to keep getting stranger and stranger during the school year. Bossy and pushy, to kind and caring, and now she was planning something. You could tell she was up to something.

* * *

You saw him sitting at his usual spot at lunch. But the only thing that changed in the past two months was Dave sat there with little to no problem at all. Dave warmed up to Karkat a little but he stilled had that side of him that believed Karkat would hurt you, Of course you didn't believe him. You didn't want to. You were happy and wanted it to stay that way.

"JOHN YOUR BONER CAN BE SEEN FROM HERE!" ((thanks to the Dave Strider cosplayer who told me to put that there)) Dave. Dave Strider,your best friend screamed when he noticed you. Gosh, sometimes he just drove you crazy.

You walk fast through the crowd of people with your head down. Carefully avoiding stares from the other kids. You reach the pulling a chair out sitting next to Karkat.

"Dave. Why?" Is all you have to say.

"Oh sweet. Sweet John you silly little boy. You." Dave unscrews the cap to his applejuice.

"what!?"

"Karkat her has something to tell you." You look to your boyfriend next to you. His hands placed on his lap and is head tiltled down looking at them.

"I just got a call from my mom." He looks up at you. "Turns out my grandmother made a surprise visit today and well I haven't seen her in forever and I kind of want to stay home and talk to her. So do you mind if we cancel our plans and you can come over and meet her if you want."

You sigh with relief thinking it was going to be worse than that, "It's ok. I actually got detention for being late to algebra... again. So, I geuss I'll. Be at your house around 4" you smile grabbing his hand.

He pulls his hand away like he always does when you are in school. Afraid of what others think. " Sounds good."

* * *

Next chapter

A piece of paper slide out of your locker. You pick it up and on folding it reading, "4:13 west stairwell."

The text on your phone reads " Using Jade's phone. Meet me at 4:14 west stairwell. -J.E."

* * *

A/N- Hope you guys injoyed this first chapter. And I hope my writing has gotten better since the last time I have updated anything. REVEIW!


	2. Truth be told i never stopped loving you

**Chapter 2- Truth be told, I never stopped loving you. **

* * *

~John~

A piece of paper slide out of your locker. You pick it up and unfolding it reading, "4:13 west stairwell." It's weird. You never got notes from Karkat. Only in class he passed them to you. So you couldn't help but chuckle. You shoved the note into your pocket and grab your book bag out if your locker, shutting it.

You sigh looking down as you head to Mr. Adam's room. You find it weird everyone else is walking the opposite direction then. You must me the one of the unlucky few to land detention on a Friday afterschool. This was the night before your weekend of freedom. What were you suppose to do when you get home.

Sleep?

Maybe. It sounds better then whatever you're going to be forced to do. You walk into the classroom ready to face your punishment. Oh. Well, that's just a twist.

"Hey John." You stood in the doorway.

"Um, hi Vriska. " you shifted your weight from foot to foot.

"John please take a seat next to Vriska" You nod at Mr. Adams as you sat next to Vriska," it's not the usual punishment but Vriska is failing this class and you are passing with no problem. So if you would please do some of the review sheets I handed out with her and make sure she gets them right you both are free to go at 4. So you have 30 minutes."

You pull out your notebook and the review sheets noticing Vriska looking at the teachers desk clutching a pen in her right hand. Her papers already on the desk. You push her papers into her hand gain her attention. She shakes her head and begins her work.

The first 20 minutes went smoothly. Vriska was smarter then she let anyone ever believe. She knew her stuff and she knew it well infact she actually helped you with something you did wrong. It was about 4:05 when Mr. Adams spoke again.

"I have to leave now. You are welcome to stay and continue to work," he stood up leaving.

"Let's ditch." Vriska stood up.

* * *

~Karkat~

The text on your phone reads " Using Jade's phone. Meet me at 4:14 west stairwell. -J.E." That's where you were. Stand at the bottom of the stairs. And looking up to the top you see the _wonderful_ sight of your _boyfriend_ sucking face with _his ex_.

There was a lot of unclear thoughts in your head. Most containing the words fuckass, slut, bitch, and asshat. And every other sentence "why does this shit always happen to me?"

You sucked in a breath before saying in a harsh tone, "Fuckass."

Storming out of the stairwell. You ran through the hallway before you broke down. Tears spilling out of your eyes. You should of seen this coming. You can't enjoy anything happy. And if you do it can't last long. The world doesn't like you. Everyone around you is against you and you can't take it anymore. But the only thing to do was run.

So you ran. Out of the school. Down the street. To the park. Pass the lake. And straight to your house. Dodging your mom you ran into your room slamming the door.

* * *

**Next chapter:**

You didn't know what happened. One second your we're just talking.

"It meant nothing. That's what everyone says when they get caught cheating. "

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Reviews. I apologize for the crap chapter.


	3. Deep Breaths

You pushed her away taking a step back.

"John?" Vriska started.

"What the hell!?" you just snap.

"What do you mean?" she smirked, as usual.

"What do I mean! I mean the fact that you just kissed me," you began to yell, "Vriska we are over. We are done. We are no longer a thing. There is no we. And if there is it's hatred, enemies, EXS! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!"

"John-" she started

"WHAT!" you snapped, again.

"You don't love him. You don't want him. You don't need him. You aren't. You know..." she trailed off.

"What? Gay?" she nodded slowly to your question, "Or do you want to believe I won't love you back?"

"You may not love me but I know some day will. But Karkat, he isn't what you want."

You rushed your hands through your hair, " You don't know what I want. If you did you would have left me alone."

"I may not know what you want," you clenched your fists at her words, " but I love you and you don't want Karkat. He's just a stupid faggot."

"Don't say that," you whispered, closing your eyes tight.

"Say what? Stupid? Or faggot?" she said with an almost teasing tone in her voice.

You couldn't take. If she suposedly loved you like she said then she cared about you. And she wouldn't want to hurt you. It build up in you. All the anger, hatred, and confusion. You wanted hit something, someone. But it was only you and Vriska. And well the wall.

You snapped your eyes open staring straight at Vriska. You cursed as you pulled your hand back. Swinging it forcefully towards the wall next to vriska's head. Before reaching it you here a loud shreik. Then as your fist gained contact with the wall you yelled. But not in fustration. But in pain. You have just learned that the walls in the stairwell are diffently brick.

"John," she gasped, placing her hand on your arm.

"Don't touch me," you pull away grasping your fist in your other hand. You turned away walking down the stairs ignoring the calls of your name.

You fumble with the keys of your car. Holding back tears you turned it on pulling out if the school parking lot.

Deep breaths. You drove one hand on the wheel and the other curled up, clenched in pain, held to your stomach. You cursed your way to Karkat's house trying to gather your thoughts. Calming yourself downn

Deep breaths. You pulled into the parking lot of an apartment unit. Pulling the keys out, you carefully exited the car.

Deep breaths. You walk up the stairs to the second floor. Nodding hello to the old lady that lives next to Karkat.

Deep breaths. Slowing your pace as you reached the door. You raised your good hand up to the door ready to knock.

Deep breaths. You knock your usual knock. But all the pep gone. You hear the door click open. Your eyes meet Karkat's Mom's eyes. A plan worried expression on her face.

Deep breaths.

"Oh John. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see some one in my whole life," she pulled you in closing the door, " I don't know what happen. He's just in there by himself and yelled at me when I tried to come in." She lead you to his bedroom door. "Please do something."

Deep breaths.

You put your hand on the handle openning it slowly. You step in.

"I said leave me alone."

You turned and shut the door.

"Mom, I really don't want to talk," Karkat sniffled.

Deep breaths.

"It's me Karkat." you turn around to meet his face. Stained with tears, you start to regret it. Something you had no control over.

"LEAVE!" he screamed throwing a pillow at you, missing you by and inch.

"Karkat, just hear me out," put your hands up.

"Why should I?" he looked atthe ground.

"Because it's not what you think."

"What is it then? She kissed you? How am I to beleive it? Every one who ever cheated has said that!"

"You're right. And even if it was me who started it. Think how I feel. I regret it. I hate myself for it. And you deserve better. But all I want is for you to listen. I just want a second chance." you take a step towards his bed.

"No."

"Karkat-"

"No this happens everytime. I put trust in some one. They let me down. I always end up hurt," climb off his bed.

"Believe me when I say this is different," you try to look at his eyes," I won't hurt you."

Your hope rises when he grabs your wrist. But all is lost when he takes your good hand and force you to hit him. "That," he muttered, " Is what you will do next." You close your eyes tight as he repeats the action using the same hand. Then your bad hand. You bite your lower avoiding any cry in pain. He continues this with you trying to pull away. It becomes faster and you release your lip yelping.

He let's go of you. You grip your bad hand openning your eyes to see Karkat confused.

"Wh-what-bu-you-what happenned?" he studdered.

"Nothing."

"John"

"Nothing."

"John, please."

"No."

"John?" he took a step towards you.

"No," you take two steps back.

"John, I'm listening."

"I punched a wall," you slip up," did you know the stairway walls are brick?" you try to ease the mood.

"Yeah," karkat let out a very small chuckle, "The whole school is."

"I think I brook something," you whispered.

"The wall? You can't possibly be that strong,"

"No, not the wall."

"What?"

"Your heart."

(( I'm sorry. I'm so sorry))


	4. Sexual tension

((I hope you guys know how nervous I get when I check to see if I got a review. I always get this feeling I let one of you down. Because you the readers are the most important thing to this story so please review.

So my bad excuse for the lack of updates is that I lost the will to continue this fic. It was really bad I couldn't figure out how to write that chapter and make so people read this fic. But I put it up and got 2 okay reviews so I got some will to write this chapter. But I need more to keep my groove going. I also realized I needed to keep updating to get reviews so I will only stop updating if I don't get at least two reviews every chapter. So I know I can at least pretend please two people in the world.))

**third person**

"Dude. What the hell?" Dave grabbed John's right arm.

"What?" John looked at the snot green cast on his hand then back at Dave.

"What's with the giant snot rocket on your hand?" Dave held John's hand up to his face examining the cast.

"I punched the wall. It was brick. And the fact I don't drink milk probably didn't help," John pulled his hand away.

"Can I sign it?" Dave opened his book bag pulling out a thick red sharpie. Before John answered he reclaimed his injured hand writing on it.

"No," John sighed.

"To bad," Dave finished, looking at his handwriting. Satisfied he kissed it then returned John's hand back to him, "Done!"

'I JONATHON EGDERP LOVE KARKAT VANTAS ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE THE COOL AMAZINGLY AWESOME DAVE STRIDER. which is a lot.' was now written on what would be the back of John's hand if he had not punched a wall.

"Thanks Dave," John giggled as the thought of Karkat drowned his mind.

See John doesn't mind Dave's little joke but he doesn't know what Karkat would think. He wasn't really clear on what their relationship was right now. Or if they even had one. Karkat only drove John to the doctor and back home. Not really saying anything about Vriska's stunt.

John couldn't blame Karkat. John wouldn't be so happy to see his boyfriend kissing some one else, too. Even if it wasn't his fault.

"Hey look who's there," Dave nudged John in the side. John looked forward to see Karkat.

"Hey Karkat," you flash your goofy smile.

"John," he sighed. Both of you stopping in front of each other.

"What's up?" John shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Not much," Karkat said staring at John's cast.

"Woah so much sexual tension in this area," Dave joked.

"I got to go," Karkat started to walk away then stopped," I hope your hand gets better." then he continued down the hall.

"Did I do some thing wrong?" Dave asked.

"No. I did."


	5. Don't take too long

So after giving Dave the full story about himself and Karkat, John slipped into the choir room. It was a little scary because for the frist time ever Dave was in complete shock that you could actually read it across his face. As if you took his red sharpie and wrote "SHOCKED" big letters and all across is forehead. Trying avoid everyone John walked up to Mr. Wilson. John explained how for the next three weeks he was completely unable to play piano so he would just silently sit at the piano and obverse. There wasn't much else to do.

Sitting in his seat, John, watched Karkat enter the room as the bell rang. Karkat squeezed through the crowd of people to his seat. He turned around meeting John's eyes. For a split second John saw the sadness in Karkat's eyes. Then Karkat looked away. John sighed.

For the whole period thoughts ran through John's head. How would he fix this? Would Karkat listen to him? Karkat wasn't one to listen. John always tried to reason with him but it seem to go in one ear and out the other.

The bell rang and John almost jumped out of his seat to catch up to Karkat.

"Can we talk?"

"No," Karkat spat.

"Fine I'll talk you listen," John looked at Karkat who didn't react, "you can't be mad at me for something I had no control over. I didn't do anything. I never ever ever ever plan to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

Karkat looked straight ahead as they walked. /p

"I'm sorry," John said walking in step with the teenage boy next to him.

"If it isn't your fault why are you sorry," karkat looked at John.

"Because it hurt you. Because I was stupid enough to let it happen. Because I didn't stop her fast enough. Because ... because... well because you have barely talked to me or looked at me," John went on.

"Shut up," Karkat said.

"Ok," John looked away losing all hope.

"I'm confused. And I'm a little disappointed in you," karkat said, John went to say something, "hold on. I'm disappointed because you punched the wall. You could of hit her. And as much as I hate her. I don't want her hurt like that. But I'm disappointed in myself too. I ran away."

"You are allowed to run away if you need to but you aren't allowed to distance yourself," John looked at Karkat.

Karkat shook his head sighing, "I need sometime to think still."

"Don't take to long."

(( sorry for the long waits and short chapters but school ends soon so there will be more. Thanks for the great reveiws and keep them coming so I know what to fix.))


	6. That Little Puppy

Dave Strider claimed the seat across from Karkat at the lunch table. He lower his eyebrows staring at the boy across from him.

"Do you want something fuckass?" Karkat stared at the light blonde kid.

"Yes."

"It would be useful for you to tell me what it is," Karkat stared blankly at Dave.

"Look at John," Dave said.

Karkat fixed his gaze at John a few tables away.

"See that smile," Dave said and Karkat nodded, "that's fake."

"What are you trying to say Strider," Karkat snapped his head back at Dave.

"John is like that little puppy that tries to follow you home."

"Ok?"

"And you Karkat. Just kicked that puppy because it peed it your yard," Dave said getting up.

Karkat sat there. Not sure what to do. Did he really kick a puppy. It didn't mean to kiss his exgirlfriend. Sometimes shit happens. Right?

* * *

A few days later John walked tiredly to his locker. It was the end of the day and he didnt want to deal with the stupid lock. John pushed the lock of his locker hard before banging his head on the locker.

"What's wrong?" Someone said.

"I'm not a lefty," John held up his right hand, more people had signed the cast by now.

"Here I'll open," the very fimilar voice said reaching over to the lock putting in the combo.

"Wait. How do you know-" John turned his head meeting Karkat's face.

"You know, I've remember it after so long. The first day we met you told me it. Thought I was going to steal something," Karkat said opening the locker.

"Then I fell on top of you," John whispered.

"Don't look so surprised," Karkat sighed,"I'm sorry John but I was hurt."

"You have every right to be," John said quickly grabbing his books.

"Why do you make it so hard to say something?" Karkat sighed.

John chuckled," you can say I'm desperate." John shut his locker.

"Can I come over?" Karkat shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Well, Dave is coming over-"

"That's fine."

**A/n:** **I'm somewhat pleased with this chapter. School is over in three days and my birthday is in a week. So I don't know why I'm mentioning it but oh well. I'm starting the next chapter now. So hopefully it will be up soon.**


	7. Litle Miss Texas

"So the answer is 42 times a." John said sticking a pencil behind his ear.

"Math is numbers. So why are letters invovled?" Dave asked as he scribbled down the answer.

"Because you are doing algebra and there is a shit load of letters in it." Karkat said.

The three teenage boys sat in John's room. John at his desk trying to figure out his homework. Dave on the floor sitting Indian style with his notebooks and textbooks spread across the floor. And Karkat laid on John's bed reading a book.

John went to go bite his thumbnail, a very bad habbit he picked up, like whenever he has trouble answering a problem. But he was stopped by Karkat's voice, "Don't bite your nails. Its gross."

Dave looked at John, watching John put his hand down, then at Karkat who was still reading his book. Looking back at John and watched as John grabbed the pencil from behind his ear and brought it to his mouth.

"I wouldn't suggest chewing on your pencil if you found it in the hallway." Karkat said Dave's head snapped towards Karkat who was still in the same spot. "And don't pick at your cast unless you plan to have it on longer."

Dave looked at John who was moving his right hand not sure what to do with the cast on it.

"How the fuck are you doing that?" Dave said. The other two boys looking at him.

"You alright there Dave?" John asked.

"Karkat wasn't even looking at you and he knew what you were doing. How!?"

Karkat blinked " I'm fucking magician." John chuckled.

"Its creepy," Dave said cleaning up his books.

"Are you leaving?" John asked.

"Nope. But it's Friday and I have all weekend to learn the alphabet," Dave threw his bookbag to the side, "so what are we going to do?"

"Movie or videogames."

"Videogames."

* * *

"Are you cheating?"

"No, John, you just suck at videogames," Dave said earning a push from John and bumping into Karkat, "Careful there don't want me hurting your boyfriend."

John halfsmile awkwardly. Karkat noticed this then said, "I think you mean he doesn't want his boyfriend hurting you."

"Oh think so Vantas? Because I wouldn't be saying much if pussy was part of my name." Dave laughed.

"That's big talk from a guy who won a beauty pageant."

"John I told you not to tell anyone that." Dave said throwing the xbox controler on the ground and attacking John. Karkat sighed watching the other two boys. Dave got John in a headlock. "You better of not told anyone else," Dave messed up the black haired boys already messy hair.

"John. Dave. Karkat." John's dad said entering the living room.

John broke free of Dave's grip, "Hey Dad."

Dave tripped John, "Daddy Egbert."

"Hello Mr. Egbert," Karkat waved.

"Dad you're home early," John said standing up.

"No I'm home late its almost midnight. I left a note on the fridge this morning."

"Oh," Karkat double checked the clock, "I have to call my mom." Karkat got up and passed John's dad on the way out.

"I'll be right back Dave," John left the room. John walked in to his room and smiled at Karkat who was on his phone.

"Hi, mom," Karkat shifted his weight awkwardly from one floor to the other.

"I'm fine. I'm actually at John's house actually. I'll be home soon."

"You can stay the night if you need to," John grabbed the pillows and blankets off his bed, "Dave is staying until Sunday so its no problem."

Karkat nodded, "Yeah he said I could stay the night . . . No I'll come home tomorrow to change . . . I'll be fine . . . Alright," karkat sighed, "I love you too." He whispered then hung up the phone.

"Can I have some help?" John said as he stumbled and dropped a blanket.

"Yeah sure," Karkat picked up the blanket.

* * *

**A/N-**** I'm not even going to cover for the gap this time around. But I will try to put something up in the next 8 days. Then I'm away for a week but I have my tablet so I'll right some thing then if I can. Alright please ****_review_****. And bug me if I don't update in the next 2 weeks.**


End file.
